El Cuervo de Tres Ojos
by Yami Naty
Summary: Esta es mi versión de una parte del episodio final de la serie. Alerta de spoilers del episodio final Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios.


**Personalmente el final de la serie no me desagradó como a otros pero entiendo que a muchos les molesto así que oyendon a un YouTuber, se me ocurrió algo para hacer el final alternativo a la serie.**

**El Cuervo de Tres Ojos**

La mente de Jon estaba nublada. Acababa de matar a la mujer que amaba, Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen, la primera de su nombre y bla bla bla.

Drogon habia derretido el trono de hierro y ahora él estaba rodeado de Inmaculados. Sus manos atadas y Gusano Gris gritandole en una lengua común bastante tosca.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A MATAR A LA REINA?!- eso era algo que en su mente aun, no tenia respuesta. Todo lo que venia a su mente en ese momento eran las palabras del maestro Aemon.

"El amor es la muerte del deber"

Él no sabia donde habia sacado la fuerza para hacerlo, quiza por sus hermanas, o por el Norte, o incluso por los demas reinos... no sabia.

Pasaron los días, estaba encerrado, solo. En su mente solo pasaban imagenes de lo ocurrido. Todo lo que vivio desde el día que revivio.

De pronto Gusano Gris junto a otros soldados entraron a su celda- De pie- él lo hizo y luego lo atarle las manos lo sacaron del sitio y junto a Tyrion lo llevaron a Dragonpit.

Al llegar alli estaban Sansa, Arya, el hermano de Lady Tully- Stark, Yara Greyjoy entre otros lores de Westeros.

Los ojos de Sansa se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Jon asi, pero tan rapido como llegaron se fueron.

-Lord Tyrion de la Casa Lannister y J...- comenzo a decir el Archimaester presente.

-Aegon de la Casa Targaryen- dijo Bran con un tono algo plano. Sus ojos eran diferentes, menos frios y distantes- ese es su verdadero nombre.

Todos lo vieron algo sorprendidos- ¿es un Targaryen?

-Si, explícales Sam.

-El Archimaester que estuvo durante el reinado del Rey Aerys anuló el matrimonio del príncipe Rhaegar y Elia Martell y lo casó en secreto con Lady Lyanna Stark. Esta todo en su diario y en documentos firmados por él- Jon aun se sentia incomodo con esa clase de cosas. Eso aun le molestaba.

Todos se vieron sorprendidos y Lord Royce solo sonrió- ese Ned... tan bueno que oculto durante todo este tiempo esa información.

Eso hizo sonreír a las mujeres Stark y a Jon. Luego de eso dijeron- ¿Qué debemos hacer con estos prisioneros?- pregunto Edmund Tully.

-No se, no tenemos un rey para que dicte sentencia- comentó Lord Royce.

-Pueden elegir uno- dijo Tyrion ganandose una mirada de Gusano Gris- son los lores mas importantes de Westeros.

-Es verdad, y creo que como uno de los mas experimentados. Yo debería me nomino como rey- habló Edmund Tully con tono solemne.

-Tío... por favor toma asiento- Sansa le dijo en tono serio, Edmund se sonrojó y vio como los demas aguantaban la risa, pero hizo como su sobrina le había dicho y se sentó- esto lo debemos hablar en privado. Todos los lores.

Ellos sintieron de acuerdo, Gusano Gris solo asintió, el no era un lord o una persona de la aristocrática sino un hombre de guerra.

Todos se pararon y se fueron a una zona del complejo que muchos años atras, fue el hogar de dragones. Allí entraron todos y una vez cerraros comenzo la discusión.

-Debemos elegir a una persona que tenga la cabeza fría y que sea un hombre...- Lord Royce fue interrumpido.

-...o mujer- habló Yara.

-...que nos represente a todos.

-El problema es que todos desean ser rey o reina, debemos tener a alguien que no lo busque.

-Por ejemplo Jo... err Aegon... el nunca ha buscado ser rey o lider de nada y es bueno haciendolo- comento Sam.

-El problema con eso es que mato a la legítima reina, la cual yo y el principe de Dorne apoyabamos- dijo Yara- ademas dudo que quieran una guerra contra las Islas de Hierro, Dorne y los Inmaculados.

-Teoricamente él era el legítimo rey. Él es hijo del primero en la linea sucesora de los Targaryen.

-Sam lamentablemente Yara tiene razón- menciono Sansa- yo votaria a favor de Jon, sin embargo, eso no traería paz.

-Entonces ¿quien?- otra vez Edmund hizo ademán de hablar cuando todos lo vieron con cara de "no te vuelvas a humillar" así que solo vio al piso y no dijo nada.

-Creo que debemos considerar que necesitamos un rey que no cometa los errores del pasado y que tenga la sabiduría de decidir. Alguien que nos ayude a ir avanzando. Creo que deberia ser Bran. Recuerden que el es el Cuervo de Tres Ojos.

-Esas son historias de las viejas norteñas.

-Asi como los Caminantes blancos y yo te puedo decir lo reales que son Archimaester- los ojos frios como el hielo de Sansa lo vieron, logrando que el hombre de ciencia guardara silencio- mi hermano no desea ser Lord de su reino ¿como creen que querrá ser rey de todos nosotros?

-Sansa... luego de la muerte del Rey de la Noche, mi propósito en la vida ya no existe. Por una parte es bueno pero por otro es malo. En la antigüedad, los cuervos de tres ojos eran lideres no solo religiosos sino tribales. Los niños del bosque no eran unos salvajes como pensaban los primeros hombres. Por eso creo que ahora que la amenaza creada por los niños se fue, es momento que Westeros vuelva a tener a un cuervo de tres ojos como lider.

Todos asintieron, algo sorprendidos por tan revelacion- entonces ¿quien vota por Brandon como rey?

-Esperen... ¿cómo lo vamos a elegir si tampoco desea tener hijos?

-Los hijos herederos al trono son lo peor... creo que sera mejor asi... de esa forma tendremos que elegir a otro cuando Bran muera.

Todos volvieron a hacer un gesto de aprobación- entonces ¿quien cree que Bran debe ser rey?- pregunto Ser Royce, que se había convertido en el moderador de la reunión.

Yara levanto la mano, Edmund también y allí todos los demás comenzaron a levantar las suyas.

-Bien por decisión unánime, Brandon de la Casa Stark, El cuervo de tres ojos te nombró Rey de los Andalos, los Roynar y los Primeros hombres y Protector del reino. Largo sea su reinado.

-¡LARGO SEA SU REINADO!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bien alteza ¿qué haremos con los prisioneros?

-Antes de continuar...- dijo Sansa- deseo pedir una cosa. Pese a que Bran es norteño y mi hermano, espero tener su bendición para que el Norte sea independiente de los demás reinos, nosotros hemos vivido muchas cosas y se que nuestra gente no desea otro gobierno unificado. Entonces ¿podría el Norte ser independiente?

Brandon ya había visto esto en una de sus visiones antes de venir, así que él solo asintió, él sabía que ni Yara o el príncipe de Dorne se negarían, todos sabían lo que había pasado con el Norte desde que Aegon I había tomado el poder y nadie podía decir que no a un pueblo dolido- Si Sansa, les concedo la independencia y ten por seguro que serán tiempos de paz para el Norte- eso hizo sonreír a la hija mayor de Ned y una lagrima quizo escapar pero se contuvo, una reina no llora- ahora los prisioneros... Aegon VI Targaryen- Jon Snow como lo conocemos, no puede estar aquí pues seria parte de la disputada entre la corona y dos de los 6 reinos, por lo tanto creo conveniente enviarlo al Norte. Al Muro.

-Alteza ¿y si nosotros en el Norte seguimos la tradición de la guardia pero sin necesidad del muro? ¿Quizá Jon pueda ser como parte de la Guardia real pero de la reina del Norte?

Bran vio a los lores- ¿qué opinan?

-Mientras no heredé tierras y no sea una amenaza a los demás reinos, yo lo apruebo- dijo Yara y los demás asintiero

-De acuerdo y Lord Tyrion será mi mano, el ha cometido muchos errores pero se que solo lo hizo porque no deseaba romper lo que el pensaba seria un buen gobernante, pero con su inteligencia y experiencia creo que seria una buena mano. Se que no lo querrá pero es eso o ir al muro y se que aceptará.

Luego todos volvieron y dieron la noticia los prisioneros y los Inmaculados. Al principio los soldados de la reina dragón se molestaron por la decisión pero el rey Bran los convencio y estos decidieron irse de Westeros, ya no deseaban estar en ese lugar donde murieron tantos de sus hombres.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Esto fue todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo con el segundo fic del desafío.**


End file.
